The Man in the Museum
by MollieMae
Summary: I knew I should be mad at him, hate him even, but I couldn’t. As much as it hurt, it didn’t change that I loved him. Everything I knew about him just evaporated. He lied about his job, his old life, even his name. And then his small black phone rang.


AN: So, I've never done this before. I wrote this story ages ago and have been stuck with writer's block. I thought I would publish a preview for you guys so I could see if should try to get over my writer's block, or just give up. Review and let me know.

P.S. This is a preview. It's like a flash-forward from when the story actually starts.

 _ilovebluecookies_ _(this is a line break)_

I knew I should be mad at him, hate him even, but I couldn't. As much as it hurt, it didn't change that I loved him. Everything I knew about him just evaporated. He lied about his job, his old life, even his name. And then his small black phone rang.

I picked it up and saw 'Steve' lighting up the screen. _Come on!_ I thought he knew that Stan, or whatever his name is, was gone. Why would he be calling again? I looked out the window towards Stan's treehouse where Captain America had been sitting last time he called and saw him there again. He motioned for me to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I nervously said.

"Charlie." Stan breathed. All the hurt I had just suppressed flooded back in at the sound of his voice.

 _Oh! So he thinks that he can just call, and everything will be fine. I literally took him into my home, (and my heart, but he doesn't need to know that) and he lied about EVERYTHING!!_

"Goodbye." I snapped.

"Wait! Charlie. Let me explain."

"I thought you already hurt me enough." I glared out at Captain America. Why is he doing this?!?!

"I know that you have every right to be furious with me. And I know that I don't deserve this, but please, just listen to me." Stan bargained.

"You have 5 minutes, then I have better things to do than talk to you." I relented. He'd better have a good argument, or I'll just have to add 5 minutes to the amount of time he's taken from me.

"First off, my name is Bucky Barnes, not Stan."

Even though I was adamant that I wasn't going to let him under my skin again, I couldn't help noticing how the name Bucky rolls off my tongue as if it was always meant to. Plus it suits him perfectly and makes him seem hotter than he already is. No! I'm not going to go running back to him. I deserve better than him.

"I remeber when you ran into me at that museum two years ago completey bubbling over with happiness and insisted on attaching yourself to me for the remainder of the tour. You just kept spouting off jokes as if it was your life's goal to make me smile. I did more than smile, I laughed. It was the first time I'd actually laughed in years. And then, after the tour, you asked why I had looked so depressed when you first met me. I wouldn't answer and so handed me your phone number and said, "Call me, or text me, so I know your number, because one way or another, I'm going to figure it out." I couldn't believe someone actually cared enough to go through all that trouble for me. I hadn't felt that since... before I was captured. I saw how innocent and curious you were; so I decided then and there, that I would do anything to keep you safe."

This was making my insides curl up in happiness and my eyes water. Even though I still hated him with everything in me, I couldn't believe that he cared that much about me.

"When I actually called you and told you the truth, that my life was spiraling out of control, I realized that you were going to do more than make my day better, or my week better. You were going to change my life. And I couldn't drag you into everything that 'Bucky Barnes' was. So I introduced myself as Stan and decided to create a new life, without the influence of HYDRA."

"Then you went and became my best friend. Someone I could share anything with. Anything but my old life. I'm sorry, that you had to find out this way, but I didn't want you to have to be involved in all of…this" He paused and sniffled a little.

Was he crying because of me? Stan...or Bucky never cried. I suppose I hurt him as much as he hurt me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Captain America stand suddenly and disappear. A couple seconds later Bucky quickly cut off the conversation.

After hearing the dial tone, I finally allowed myself to let the tears flow down my cheeks.


End file.
